Wakanda (SPH!AU)
Marilee Wakanda Redbird Murphy (1972) was the wife of Carlisle Murphy as well as the mother of Darren Murphy. She worked as an scientist at Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals which is where she met her husband. Background Early life Marilee was born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Native American parents. Both of her parents was very proud of their heritage and wanted Marilee to continue it. This led to them being very hard on her meeting men with the same heritage as her, especially her father. Later life After graduating college she moves to New York City and begins working at the up and rising pharmaceutical company, Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals, working as an research technologist in experimental biomedicine. Through her friend Skye Hawkins Marilee gets to know and fall in love with her future husband, Carlisle Murphy, a social awkward but brilliant scientist, who sees her mind before her body. The two of them marry two years after, and have their son, Darren, almost nine months later to the exact date. However, before Darren has even turned one disaster strikes the new family's happiness, as Skye, one of their closest friends, unexpectedly dies of an aneurysm, leaving Johnny a single father of their four-year-old son, Justus. Johnny and Justus had found her at home, and Carlisle had immediately rushed to the car when he got the call from his friend about what happened, and brought the inconsolable boy back to their house, while Johnny followed the ambulance to the hospital, to get the news of his wife's death. The time afterward were hard for their friend as the loss of his mother gave little Justus severe panic attacks and nightmares were he wets his bed for years to come. Despite their own son being still so very little, Carlisle and Marilee decided that he should move into his friend's house during the early days where they feared that Johnny would stop functioning completely. The next Christmas Johnny and his son were about to celebrate their first Christmas without Skye. Due to this, Carlisle and Marilee made the decision to come and celebrate it together with them in the Hawkins' home, but tragedy struck again as the Murphy's never arrived to the house. Wanting to surprise the Hawkins' boys Carlisle and Marilee set out on the short journey together with their son, Darren, earlier than decided, but they never arrived to their destination. On the way the family got into a car accident, her husband dies on impact, but Marilee survives as far as the hospital but succumbs to her wounds, leaving their infant son the sole survivor. Carlisle's parents had died before Darren were even born, and Marilee's parents had little contact with the family, so the young parents had made the decision as soon as Darren was born, that they wanted him to stay within the "family". They wanted him with people they trusted with everything they knew, therefore they choose Johnny and Skye Hawkins as custodians. Personality Marilee was more forward then her husband, Carlisle, and she was totally the one in charge of their relationship. She was a very social and kind person, only seeing good in people. Although Carlisle can be seen as the traditional nerdy guy, Marilee was not, so even though she was smart and brilliant and probably had an inner dork, she was an absolute "bombshell" and Carlisle always remained amazed that he got such a girl as she. Etymology * Marilee is of Latin derivation, and means "star of the sea". Marilee is a version of the Welsh Mari which is a version of Mary. Marilee is also a form of the English name Marilyn. * Wakanda is a Siouz name meaning "possesses magical power." * Murphy are an Irish surname, meaning "descendent of Murcadh", the word meaning sea warrior in Gaelic. Trivia * Marilee was 26 years old when she had her son, Darren. * Marilee only got to see her son's first birthday. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased character